Darkening Dawn, Book 1: Midnight Fur
This fanfiction belongs to WiseJayfeather. Edit without her permission, and she'll kill you uwu. One of the clans, the last one in the allegiances section, belongs to an old friend of mine. Though we are not friends anymore, I kept it in the story since it is still important. Blurb It has been nearly twelve moons since the new clans had formed. Meadowstar, leader of MeadowClan, has declared peace with the other clans after a battle that soaked the grass with blood. But, after receiving a mysterious prophecy, the she-cat is told that peace wavers and that things aren't as peaceful as she thinks they are, but that a cat would save them all. Shady, a kittypet, had never dreamed of going outside. She always wanted to be curled up on her owner's lap, occasionally resting and eating her food. Though, her brother, Smokey, is different. He had always wanted to adventure and be free with Shady at his side. There's no possible way there's anything out there, right? Clans MeadowClan Leader: '''Meadowstar- sleek, pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes '''Apprentice, Batpaw Deputy: '''Splashnose- brown she-cat with blue eyes and white paws '''Medicine Cat: '''Nightwhisker- pure black she-cat with yellow eyes '''Apprentice, Beepaw Warriors: '''Honeysmile- massive, golden tabby tom with orange eyes Rainpelt- muscular, dark gray tom with green eyes '''Apprentice, Squirrelpaw Cowblaze- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes with a scar across her shoulder Rosefoot- extremely pale pink tom with one white paw Snakefang- gray she-cat Apprentice, Windpaw Weaselwing- pale brown tabby she-cat with ripped ears Doveheart- white tom with green eyes Apprentice, Frostpaw Apprentices: '''Batpaw- black tom with amber eyes Frostpaw- beautiful, sleek she-cat with white fur, has green and blue eyes 31st Beepaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes Squirrelpaw- brown she-cat with green eyes 31st Windpaw- dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes '''Queens: '''Goldenpelt- bright yellow she-cat with warm brown eyes (mother of Beepaw, Cherrykit, Stormkit and Ivykit) '''Elders: '''Crowbeak- gray tom Shadowstorm- pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes BearClan '''Leader: '''Bearstar- massive brown tom with glimmering blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Whirlwind- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes '''Apprentice, Finpaw Medicine Cat: '''Emberflight- gorgeous orange tabby she-cat with white chest and paws '''Apprentice, Applepaw Warriors: '''Ashclaw- pale brown she-cat with green eyes Cinnamondusk- orange tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws Sunfang- yellow tom with white muzzle and paws '''Apprentice, Beetlepaw Bluepelt- dark gray she-cat Skywing- orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice, Brokenpaw Hawkwing- brown tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Toadpaw Apprentices: '''Finpaw- long legged tom with pale brown fur and green eyes Applepaw- beautiful gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Beetlepaw- gray-and-black tom with blue eyes Brokenpaw: black-and-white tom with a broken paw Toadpaw- tall, white, long furred she-cat with green eyes '''Queens: '''Frogheart- white-and-gray she-cat with beautiful green eyes (mother of Toadpaw, Beetlepaw and an unborn litter) Eaglebeak- brown she-cat with sky blue eyes (mother of Olivekit, Micekit and Snowkit) ThornClan '''Leader: '''Thornstar- pale brown tabby she-cat with hazel coloured eyes '''Apprentice, Leafpaw Deputy: '''Sunfeather- fluffy cream coloured she-cat with blue eyes and '''Apprentice, Rockpaw Medicine Cat: '''Fireclaw: pale ginger tom with only one blue eyes '''Warriors: '''Boulderheart- tall, gray tabby tom with dull gray eyes Leafpelt- dark brown tom with green eyes and large paws '''Apprentice, Shrewpaw Jayfang- gorgeous, bluish tabby gray she-cat with pale blue eyes Apprentice, Maplepaw Sundew- white she-cat with torn, ripped ears and blazing yellow eyes Bushthorn- massive black-and-white tom with a short tail Squirrelheart- scrawny gray she-cat with folded ears Apprentice, Doepaw Asterbreeze (hopefully)- skinny white-and-gray she-cat with large, forest green eyes Apprentice, Tawnypaw Talonseeker- dark brown tom with a white muzzle Apprentices: '''Leafpaw- burly pale brown tom with large ears and dark brown eyes Rockpaw- short, dark gray tabby tom with silver eyes Shrewpaw- scrawny, pale ginger tabby tom with bright blue eyes Maplepaw- black she-cat with unusually large paws Doepaw- pale brown (with darker spots of brown along her fur) she-cat with amber eyes Tawnypaw- tawny coloured tom with a long tail '''Queens: '''Bubbleheart- tabby blue-gray she-cat with tree brown eyes Stingheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and large paws (mother of Maplepaw, Rumblekit and Cloudkit) Lizardtail- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and ripped ears '''Elders: '''Toadclaw- black-and-white tabby tom Pinetail- orange tabby tom with hazel coloured eyes StoneClan '''Leader: '''Stonestar- dark gray tom with blue-gray eyes '''Deputy: Hawkpelt- white she-cat with a brown and black face; has sky blue eyes Apprentice, Shadowpaw Medicine Cat: '''Finclaw- dark gray tom with pale purple eyes '''Apprentice, Eaglepaw Warriors: '''Mudheart- reddish brown tom with yellow eyes and a bushy tail Mistfur- gorgeous pale gray tabby she-cat with a bushy tail '''Apprentice, Bramblepaw Dawnfoot- white tom with splotches of black fur Apprentice, Spiderpaw Jaggedswirl- fluffy white-and-gray she-cat with forest green eyes Swallowclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with tufts of fur on ears Apprentice, Honeypaw Stormheart- burly dark gray tom with brown eyes 'Apprentices: '''Shadowpaw- pure gray she-cat with orange eyes Eaglepaw- black-and-white tom Bramblepaw- small white tom with pale gray eyes Spiderpaw- long legged tom with brown-and-black fur Honeypaw- pale yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes '''Queens: '''Frostheart- white she-cat with gray eyes (mother of an unborn litter, Bramblepaw and Eaglepaw) Brokenclaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with misty blue eyes (mother of an unborn litter) '''Elders: '''Dogclaw- brown and white tom with yellow eyes TrashClan '''Leader: '''Jaystar- gray tabby tom with purple eyes, has a foot made of twoleg fur '''Deputy: '''Darkclaw- dark brown tom with blue eyes '''Warriors: '''Unknown '''Apprentices: '''Coonpaw- racoon-like tom with amber eyes Rest unknown '''Queens: '''Unknown '''Elders: '''Unknown Prologue The sun glistened in the sky, sunshine flickering across the dens the cats rested in. A black tom named Batpaw was awoken by the bright, hot light that shone through the small holes in the ceiling of the Apprentices' Den. Lifting his head, Batpaw glanced around. Frostpaw and Squirrelpaw were already stirring in their nests, ears flicking as the birds began to chirp more loudly. The tom yawned and stretched, his thin tail twitching behind him. ''I pray to StarClan that the elders and Goldenpelt have already eaten. His paws tapped at the ground as he emerged from his den, and Batpaw spotted the dawn patrol emerging from the bushes that led deeper into their hunting territory. He looked over to the freshkill pile, which was hidden behind some leaves and rocks. I ''could ''get some prey if I wanted to. Which I do. Batpaw ran towards the freshkill pile, his mouth practically watering. He made his way through the rocks and leaves and snatched a shrew. Before he could run back to his den to eat his food, a paw slammed down on his head, which made his forehead collide against the ground. "Ow!" he hissed, the shrew getting taken away from him instantly. Batpaw glanced over his shoulder to see Meadowstar, the leader of his clan and his mentor. "Oh.. pleasure seeing y-you Meadowstar.." The MeadowClan leader peered down at him, tipping her head. "Good morning, Batpaw," Meadowstar responded coldly. She lifted her paw from his head. "Shouldn't you wait before eating? Goldenpelt and the elders haven't eaten yet, plus you have evening patrol." Batpaw looked at her. "I do? Splashnose never told me!" he mrrowed. His black tail waved in the air annoyingly. "That birdbrained she-cat.." As he said that, Meadowstar slapped him on the back of the head once again. "Splashnose is my deputy, and one of my closest friends, Batpaw," Meadowstar hissed. "You shouldn't disrespect her so easily. She tries her hardest to make the Clan proud, and you know that." Waving his tail in an annoyed manner, Batpaw groaned. "Fine!" He rose up and glared at his mentor. "When is evening patrol anyways? I don't even know if they don't or do exist anymore." Meadowstar snickered. "Well, they aren't really an important patrol, but that was Stonestar's idea, not mine. Anyways, they're about to leave now, but Honeysmile can wait if you'd like." Meadowstar then stepped away. "Go ahead." The sound of Batpaw's paws rattling on the ground rang in his ears as he ran away from his mentor and towards the Warriors Den, and just as he expected to, he found Honeysmile, waiting outside with Rainpelt and Windpaw at his side. "There you are Batpaw!" Honeysmile hissed. "Let's go already. My paws are aching and my pelt is practically itching with impatience. I suppose I'll have to tell Meadowstar." "She knows, Honeysmile!" Batpaw groaned. He trotted over to Windpaw and stood at her side, glaring at Honeysmile still. "Let's just get this over with so I can eat some prey, alright? I'm starving and haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Honeysmile rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Rainpelt, take Batpaw towards the edge of StoneClan territory. You can take care of marking the border while he hunts for prey." As he trotted off, with Windpaw at his side, he said, "oh, and keep a good eye on Batpaw. He apparently loves to break rules." Batpaw glared at the older tom as he trotted away. Rainpelt soon turned towards Batpaw, grinned, and lifted a paw gracefully. "Ready to go catch some prey?" "Of course!" "Then let's go. Race you there." The two darted toward the trees, ducking beneath stray branches and hopping over gnarly tree roots. Batpaw breathed heavily as his paws thumped loudly against the hard ground. He spotted Rainpelt, who jumped over a rather large bush, avoiding any obstacle which could've stopped him. As he continued to run, Batpaw risked a glance over his shoulder to take a good look at the young, handsome tom. Batpaw grinned and looked forward, only to collide with a tree, its gnarly roots seeming to curl over his black paws as he fell over, hissing in pain. "Jeepers! Are you okay?" Rainpelt asked as he trotted towards Batpaw. His eyes glimmered in the sunlight like sparkling stones, hidden beneath the quiet water of a river. "It seems you erm.. ran into the tree." Batpaw stared at Rainpelt, and looked away. He could tell that Rainpelt was holding back laughter. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a scratch." He lifted a paw and wobbily reached towards his ears and pressed against his forehead. Batpaw lowered his paw and noticed that blood was splattered on his pawpads. "Dear StarClan," Rainpelt murmured. He pulled the apprentice towards him and brushed his tail against Batpaw's wound. "Let's get you to Nightwhisker." He growled and pulled away from Rainpelt. Batpaw had almost forgotten that the warrior was his father, now that all of his apprentice duties were in the way of seeing or speaking to his kin. "I'm fine. Like I said before, it's was just a stupid accident." Rainpelt flinched. "Ah, you're right. Sorry." He looked away. "Let's get to that pesky boulder. I'm sure Honeysmile and Windpaw will be back soon." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)